


Mistaken Identity

by jadegreendragon



Series: Cute Meets [1]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreendragon/pseuds/jadegreendragon
Summary: Magnus mistakes Alec for someone else!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Cute Meets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706584
Comments: 31
Kudos: 277
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,
> 
> This is the first fic in a new series I'm calling 'Cute Meets'. Basically it's a series of one-off fics all with the same theme, Alec and Magnus meeting for the first time. 
> 
> Most of the fics will be fluff because at the moment I think we all need more fluff in our lives.
> 
> Be safe and well everyone!

Magnus laughed as he watched Simon trying to convince Maia to dance with him. The party was in full swing, and Magnus was taking a breather, nursing his fourth cocktail. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this relaxed.

Who would have thought all those years ago that this is where they’d end up? When Magnus and Ragnor decided to start Warlock Inc., they’d had 10K start-up and high hopes, and here they were 10 years later, and they’d just picked up their dream contract.

The new armour they had developed was going to be out in the field, protecting the incredible men and woman in their military and also out on the streets, giving the brave officers of the NYPD extra protection. That, coupled with the software they were developing would make them leaders in military and law enforcement protection.

Magnus couldn’t be prouder of the people in the room around him. They were a small group, all hardworking and dedicated and they’d become his family.

“Hey, birthday boy, what are you doing here looking so serious,” Cat asked, stepping towards him.

“Just thinking about how proud I am of everyone in this room.”

“Are you get sentimental in your old age Bane,” She joked.

“Hey, not so much of the old thank you, I’m only a few months older than you.”

“You’re still older and always will be,” She laughed. “Come dance with me.”

Magnus put down his drink and let himself be dragged back to the makeshift dance floor. This was shaping up to be a great birthday.

Alec was late, he hated being late, but his car wouldn’t start, and then he’d had to figure out how to get to where he was going by the subway, and it had taken precious time. As he walked into the building, he was greeted by building security.

“Alec Lightwood, I’m going up to Warlock Inc.,” he said.

The guard looked him over and then motioned to the lift bank. “12th floor.” He said, turning and heading back to his station.

Alec made a mental note, it was after hours, the guard had never met him before, and yet he had taken Alec’s word as to who he was, not asking for ID and had let him access the building. It was definitely a security no-no.

When Alec reached the 12th floor, the doors to the lift opened to reveal a reception area, the company logo and name on the wall behind an empty desk. To the left was a security door, which had been propped open with a wedge. Didn’t anyone take security seriously here? No wonder they needed him, he thought.

Alec followed the sound of music and made his way down the corridor, at the end of it, he could see a large boardroom full of people laughing and dancing.

Ragnor Fell had hired Alec a few days earlier after his company had won a large and lucrative contract with the military and law enforcement. It wasn’t something Alec would have usually considered, he didn’t want to work for corporate America, but after reading up on Warlock Inc. and what they did he just knew he had to be part of it. Alec had received an honourable discharged from the military a year earlier after recovering from injuries sustained in an ambush, he had been able to get all his people to safety but not before taking bullets and shrapnel to his back and legs. A piece of shrapnel was still lodged dangerously close to his spinal column, hence the discharge.

Alec hovering in the doorway, the only person he’d met thus far was Ragnor Fell who he saw standing in the corner of the room talking to an attractive woman. Alec walked toward him and smiled when Ragnor noticed him.

“Alec, so glad you could make it,” Ragnor said, offering his hand.

“Thank you for the invite.”

Ragnor was about to introduce Alec to the woman he was standing with when a man pushed forward, cocktail in hand. The man was just a little shorter than Alec and was, without a doubt, the most beautiful man Alec had ever seen. He had golden honey skin and the most amazing coloured eyes.

“Ragnor, you’ve outdone yourself this year. I know I said no stripper but damn you really got it right this time.”

Ragnor went to speak, but Magnus cut him off, turning to the newcomer.

“I hope lap dances are part of your routine because you’re a walking wet-dream,” Magnus said swaying slightly.

Alec looked at the man in shock, did he really think Alec was a stripper?

The woman standing with Ragnor burst into laughter.

“Magnus,” Ragnor said sternly.

“Shhh,” Magnus said, not turning away from Alec.

“Come on big boy show us what you’ve got.”

“Magnus, this is Alec Lightwood.”

Magnus blinked at Alec, he knew that name, but for the life of him, he couldn’t remember why.

“Our new consultant and security expert.”

All the blood drained from Magnus’ face. He had just mistaken a man who could kill him with his bare hands for a stripper. Magnus did the only thing he could think of, he held out his hand.

“Magnus Bane,” He said embarrassed.

“Alec Lightwood,” Alec said, amusement on his face.

Magnus steered clear of Alec for the rest of the night, the incident almost automatically sobering him up. He felt so embarrassed at his mistake but seriously, who could blame him. Alexander didn’t look like a soldier and war hero, he looked like a model who had just stepped off the front cover of GQ, though his clothes could do with some updating.

As the party was winding down and Alec had been introduced around, Alec decided it was time to call it a night, he had an early morning tomorrow and needed to sleep.

“I’ll see you bright and early on Monday,” he said, shaking Ragnor’s hand.

“Not too early,” Ragnor laughed. “8 am is fine.”

Official office hours were 9 to 5, but Alec knew that some staff started early, and lots worked late.

Alec spent Monday morning doing his security audit, the results of which he planned to discuss in the meeting he had set up for the afternoon. On entering the boardroom at a little after 2 pm, Alec was greeted by Ragnor Fell and Raphael Santiago, there was no sign of Magnus.

“With your permission I’d like to bring in Wayland Security, to look at your current security system and see the best way to proceed with upgrading. The way staff access your offices definitely needed to be more secure.”

“Don’t you think that’s a little over the top?” Raphael asked.

“You have just won the biggest protection contract in military and law enforcement history, do you really think that your competitors aren’t going to try to find a way to compete?”

“Good point,” Raphael said.

“I can shop around, but Wayland is the best.”

“Money is not an issue, and Mr Wayland’s reputation proceeds him.”

“Don’t believe everything you hear,” Alec laughed.

“He’s your brother, isn’t he?” Ragnor and Raphael both know Jace as he was currently dating one of their employees, Clary Fray.

“Yes, adopted, and best friend,” Alec stated for the record.

At that moment Magnus came flying into the room, he hated being late, but the meeting with R & D ran over.

“Sorry,” He said, rushing into the room, Alec gave him a broad smile, and Magnus lost all thought.

Not seeing the cords that lay on the floor, Magnus rushed around to a seat on the other side of the table, tripping. One moment he was falling, the next he was sitting in a warm lap, and strong arms were holding him close.

“Are you OK?” Alec asked.

Magnus blinked up at him and flushed.

“The cords,” He said, not looking away from Alec’s face.

“I’ll talk to Simon about that, see what we can do,” Alec said. “Definitely a safety hazard.”

Someone cleared their throat, and Magnus shifted, hating to move but realising that he definitely should. He was just about to stand when he heard Alec whispered. “And here I thought you wanted me to give you a lap dance, not that I minded the other way around.”

Magnus’ blush deepened as he took a seat across from Alec.

“So, what did I miss?” He said, finally finding his voice.

“Alec is looking at upgrading our security and access to the offices.”

“Good, about time.”

“Who’s in charge of O H & S?” Alec asked

“It used to be handled by our previous security chief.”

“Right, so me then. I’ll start an audit ASAP.”

They went through the remaining items on the agenda before calling the meeting to an end.

Magnus had planned to follow Alec to his office, he still needed to apologise for the other night, but he was dragged right into a management meeting that ran until late in the day.

Next morning, Magnus found himself knocking on Alec’s office door, coffee in hand, as a peace offering.

“I’ve been mistaken for many things but a stripper that’s a new one, it definitely had my sister in stitches.”

“I’m so sorry, I’d blame the cocktails, but I’d only had 4.”

“It’s fine Magnus,” Alec said smiling

“You’re very forgiving, Alexander,” Magnus said, smiling.

“Alexander?”

“It is your name, isn’t it?”

“It is, but I usually prefer Alec.”

“I’m sorry, Alec.”

“Hmm,” Alec smirked. “I think I prefer it when you call me Alexander.” Alec had no idea why he was flirting with his boss, but he couldn’t help himself.

“Alexander it is,” Magnus beamed at him.

“Just think,” Alec said, “Of the funny story we’ll have to tell our grandchildren one day.”

Magnus looked at Alec and felt a shiver run through his body. Usually, he would have come back with a quick quip, but he had nothing.

“I should get back to work,” Magnus said, stepping backwards.

“I guess you should,” Alec smirked.

Magnus gulped and almost walked into the door frame. He could hear Alec laughing as he walked down the hall. Magnus kept walking until he realised he’d passed his own office. He turned and backtracked, not even noticing Ragnor and Raphael who were standing in the hallway.

“Damn it,” Ragnor said, pulling out his wallet and handing Raphael a $50 bill.

“Thank you,” Raphael laughed. “Want to bet they’ll be engaged by the end of the year?”

“No, thank you,” Ragnor said, walking off towards his own office. Looking into Magnus’ office across the hall, he saw the man beaming widely and staring into space. “Damn,” Ragnor said to himself, he should have made a counter bet, he gave them 6 months max before they ended up moving in with each other.


End file.
